


Сладость

by genmitsu



Series: SixDrabbles [5]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Dessert & Sweets, M/M, Melancholy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genmitsu/pseuds/genmitsu
Summary: #SixDrabblesЗаявка: "Чего-нибудь сладкого. Шоколада или пироженок ))"
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Jim Gordon
Series: SixDrabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701652
Kudos: 12
Collections: Works in Russian





	Сладость

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Sweetness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429560) by [genmitsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/genmitsu/pseuds/genmitsu)



> По твиттерскому челленджу на шесть драбблов.
> 
> Для MorfeevKot :)

Джим почти не удивляется стуку в дверь поздно вечером. Что бы это ни было, он не ждет ничего хорошего от сегодняшнего дня, который никак не спешит заканчиваться, поэтому держит пистолет наготове, приоткрывая дверь.

\- Джим, мой дорогой друг! - улыбается ему Освальд. - Прошу прощения за столь поздний визит, но…

Не так уж важно, что за повод он придумал на этот раз. Джим окидывает его взглядом, отмечая залегшие складки у губ, некоторую скованность движений, и, конечно же, выражение глаз, которое слишком сильно отличается от привычного, и открывает дверь шире. Объяснить себе свое решение он может и потом.

\- Проходи, - приглашает он его, и, закрыв дверь, кладет пистолет обратно на тумбочку. Он ему точно не понадобится.

Освальд смущенно, но в то же время благодарно улыбается ему, и демонстрирует, что пришел не с пустыми руками, приподняв коробку с эмблемой одной из самых дорогих кондитерских города. Джим приподнимает брови.

\- Ванная там, - показывает он, принимая коробку. - Мой руки и проходи на кухню.

Он аккуратно ставит коробку на стол и начинает наливать воду в чайник. Похоже, что далеко идущим планам на вечер, состоящим из того, чтобы забить на ужин и отключиться на диване под телевизор, не суждено сбыться, но Джим не может испытывать особых огорчений по этому поводу. Присутствие в доме кого-то другого почему-то приятно - шум воды из ванной, стук закрываемой двери, мягкие неровные шаги.

Видимо, нельзя столько времени быть одному.

Или не надо себе врать, думает он, ощущая, как уголки губ дрогнули в ответ на робкую улыбку появившегося в дверях кухни Освальда.

\- Чай или кофе? - спрашивает он, ставя чайник кипятиться.

\- Чай, пожалуйста, - отзывается Освальд и неловко замирает. - Я могу чем-то помочь?

\- Не стоит, я сам, - мотает головой Джим и тянется достать приборы из ящика. К столу он подходит как раз, когда Освальд развязывает ленточку на коробке и снимает крышку.

Внутри красуются пирожные, яркие, праздничные, покрытые глазурью, украшенные фруктами, и слишком красивые для этого вечера. При взгляде на них Джим вдруг вспоминает поход в луна-парк в детстве, в один из редких выходных отца, когда они могли провести время всей семьей. Аттракционы он помнил плохо, а вот как они втроем сидели в кафе, пили горячий шоколад и уплетали шоколадные же пирожные - это помнилось прекрасно. На маме было красное платье, на отце - легкомысленная гавайская рубашка, день был солнечный и прекрасный, и такой, такой далекий теперь. Джим невольно поджимает губы.

\- Такие лакомства жаль есть на кухне, - сдержанно говорит он. - Пойдем лучше в комнату.

Они накрывают на стол в гостиной, вместе перенося приборы, тарелки, чашки, и Джим ловит маленькую, почти грустную улыбку на губах Освальда, пока они снуют туда-сюда, будто он тоже заразился его меланхолией. Хотя он и с самого начала был будто сам не свой, и у Джима тянет что-то внутри. При всех уверениях в дружбе, при всем сотрудничестве, при том, что Джим так легко впустил его - они все же не в тех отношениях, чтобы можно было обнять его и спросить, в чем дело. Вернее, спросить он может, только…

\- Какое ты хочешь, Джим? - любезно спрашивает Освальд, когда они закончили приготовления и разлили по чашкам чай.

\- Шоколадное, - сразу же отзывается Джим, и Освальд аккуратно кладет его ему на тарелку. Мягкая глазурь, нежный бисквит, пропитанный вишневым сиропом - все это ошеломляет Джима обилием и богатством вкусов, и пирожное совсем не похоже на те, из воспоминаний, но в то же время снова вызывает в памяти тот день, и от этого одновременно хорошо и грустно.

\- Мм, - не может он удержаться от довольного вздоха.

\- Рад, что тебе нравится, Джим, - Освальд улыбается ему одними глазами, и деликатно отламывает кусочек от собственного, ярко-желтого и увенчанного малиной. Джим залипает на изящные движения его рук, на то, как он подносит вилку к губам, как приоткрывает рот… Джим быстро отводит взгляд.

\- Что за повод? - небрежно интересуется он, отпивая чай и маскируя внезапно охватившее его волнение.

\- О… - Освальд кладет вилку на тарелку и опускает глаза. Он всего на миг позволяет себе сникнуть, а потом снова выпрямляется, снова пытается улыбнуться, несомненно, стараясь быть идеальным гостем. - Знаешь, Джим, сегодня… сегодня день рождения моей матушки… был бы, и я… я не хотел быть один.

И он пришел к нему, к единственному, видимо, человеку, который тоже знал его мать. Джим хорошо помнит эту странную маленькую встречу - Освальда в дурацкой праздничной шапке и то, как торопливо он снял ее, увидев Джима; хрупкую миниатюрную женщину с поразительной красоты глазами, представившуюся необычно звучащим именем и протянувшую руку для поцелуя; то, как тревожно Освальд ждал его реакции, и как он расслабился, когда Джим повел себя соответственно - неужели он ожидал от него грубости?

А еще он помнил, какими непривычно блестящими и испуганными были его глаза, когда Джим пришел к нему по поводу убийств кандидатов в мэры, каким взвинченным и напряженным он был тогда - почему, почему же он не сказал Джиму, что его мать в опасности? Не доверял, не хотел вмешивать?.. Но Джим бы не отказал ему в помощи, более того, Освальд мог действительно рассчитывать на помощь закона в том случае…

Все пошло не так, слишком зыбким был фундамент тогда, собранный из опасений, страхов и недоверия, и теперь Освальд сидит рядом с ним в гостиной, все еще пытаясь улыбаться, пытаясь казаться собой обычным, а не осиротевшим одиноким ребенком, каким чувствует себя сейчас.

\- Ну что же ты сразу не сказал, - слышит Джим свой голос, слишком наигранно-легкий, потому что он не знает, совсем не знает, как реагировать, и может ли предложить Освальду что-то большее, чем свое сомнительное общество - нет, это не жалость, это просто сердце тянет и тянет, но словами Джим может слишком мало. - Это стоит отметить.

Джим встает, отвечая на недоуменный взгляд Освальда полуулыбкой, и идет на кухню. Кажется, все-таки было что-то, глубоко в холодильнике, забытое, Джим уже даже не помнит, по какому поводу купленное - шампанское. Надеясь, что оно окажется не совсем уж отвратительным, он подхватывает бокалы и возвращается в комнату. Освальд напряжен, но, увидев, что Джим принес, он будто бы оттаивает, и снова робко улыбается, отчего Джиму становится отчаянно необходимо увидеть его настоящую улыбку, какой он приветствовал его прежде. Он щелкает кнопкой радиоприемника - с музыкой как-то больше похоже на праздник. К счастью, в позднее время там играет что-то нейтрально-классическое, а не разудалые современные мелодии.

\- Итак… - Джим ловко откупоривает бутылку, со звонким «чпок» выстрелив пробкой в стену, и, немножко рисуясь, разливает шампанское по бокалам. - За Гертруду Капельпут!

Пузырьки щекочут нос, вино игриво пощипывает язык, но на вкус оно все-таки приличное, и Джим с удовольствием наблюдает, как Освальд отвечает на его тост и тоже отпивает из бокала.

\- Спасибо, Джим, - мягко улыбается он, и так тепло смотрит, что Джиму кажется, будто он сам сейчас заискрится, как это шампанское.

\- Расскажи мне о ней? - просит он после неловкой паузы, и, хотя Освальд недоверчиво смотрит на него, подозревая, видимо, банальную любезность, Джиму действительно интересно, какой была его мать, каким было его детство.

\- Она… с ней не всегда было легко, даже когда я был маленьким. Она всегда была очень эмоциональной, восприимчивой, знаешь… ее просто было огорчить. Но она всегда была на моей стороне, и она всегда л… - у него перехватывает голос и Джиму целое ужасное мгновенье кажется, что Освальд сейчас заплачет, но тому все же удается справиться с собой и улыбнуться. - В молодости она играла в театре, и так и не смогла с ним расстаться, даже когда уже… Она- она читала мне пьесы вместо сказок на ночь. Учила меня танцевать… - он торопливо отпивает еще шампанского. Джим присоединяется к нему, просто, чтобы не было неловко.

Вино ударило в голову, или просто заиграл на радио вальс, неважно - так или иначе, а Джим импульсивно поднимается и протягивает Освальду руку.

\- Хочешь?

В глазах Освальда мелькает что-то, губы его приоткрываются, и он вкладывает свою узкую кисть в ладонь Джима.

\- Да.

Они сбивчиво принимают позиции, путаясь в руках; Джим танцевал вальс слишком давно, еще в школе.

\- Ты ведешь, или я? - подавив нервный смешок, спрашивает он вмиг охрипшим голосом. Они прижимаются друг к другу так тесно.

\- Я, - твердо заявляет Освальд, перехватывая руку Джима иначе, а вторую уверенно устраивает на его спине, чуть пониже лопатки, и делает первый шаг. И Джим почти не помнит правильные шаги, но малейшие движения рук Освальда, что-то неуловимое, чему он даже названия не знает, но чувствует в ритме и в его прикосновениях - все это подталкивает Джима в правильном направлении, позволяет отзываться, двигаться синхронно, и даже хромота Освальда не сбивает его. Все так непривычно - роль ведомого, близость Освальда, его тепло - и при этом Джиму удивительно хорошо сейчас. Освальд кружит его в такт музыке, снова и снова, и улыбается ему, ослепительно прекрасный, а под конец делает какое-то хитрое движение, отчего спина Джима выгибается будто сама собой, нога отставляется назад, и он оказывается прижат к Освальду так, словно это страстные объятия. Дыхание у него вдруг сбивается - лицо Освальда так близко, губы приоткрыты, такие притягательные… Джим закрывает глаза и тянется к ним…

\- Ты великолепно танцуешь, Джим, - произносит Освальд, выпрямляясь, и помогая выпрямиться Джиму. - Полагаю, мне не стоило этому удивляться.

То есть… и все? Джим чувствует себя внезапно обделенным, будто - будто показали конфету и тут же убрали прочь, шлепнув по рукам. Обида, совершенно иррациональная, но от того не менее жгучая, практически захлестывает его. Руки Освальда соскальзывают с него, чуть задерживаясь - нет, не показалось! - и Джим подается вперед, придерживая Освальда сам, и впечатывается в его рот своим.

Всего лишь секундное колебание - и Освальд отвечает на поцелуй, прижимаясь к Джиму ближе, отзываясь стоном, нежными губами, сладкими, такими сладкими… Влажный язык почти робко проводит по контуру губ, но, стоило дать разрешение, впустить его, как от робости не остается и следа. Джим сгорает и плавится от этого поцелуя, и не может оторваться - хочется больше этой сладости, больше, глубже…

Они лишь каким-то чудом умудряются не своротить стол, и даже до дивана не добираются - прямо так, у стенки, не в силах больше сдерживаться, и это как продолжение танца, только ритм бешеный, страстный, будто все обнаженные чувства внезапно вырываются на свободу. Их пальцы переплетаются вместе крепко, почти до боли, губы размыкаются лишь для стонов, громких, от которых голову сносит еще больше, и остановиться просто невозможно, немыслимо…

\- Надо было давно пригласить тебя на танец, - почти мурлычет Освальд, лежа ничком в постели, расслабленный и донельзя довольный, подставляясь ласковым и ленивым рукам Джима.

\- Ты, конечно, сразил меня им наповал, но одного танца было бы все-таки мало.

\- М?

\- Тебе сыграло на руку, что я еще и ужасный сладкоежка, - ухмыляется Джим и слегка шлепает его по заднице. - А ты очень, очень сладкий.


End file.
